1. Field of the Invention
Some exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a mobile terminal indicates an apparatus capable of performing a Global Positioning System (GPS) function and a communication function (or call function), and capable of providing a performance result to a user.